Li Lan
Leia sat in the harem with another slave girl, they were pleasuring each other. Arica walked in and told her that Jabba wanted to see her. "Aren't you coming Arica?" "No. The High Exalted One's pet will stay here until you come and get me Leia." "Ok Arica." Leia walked to the throne room to see what her master wanted of her. "Master," she spoke as she arrived, "Why have you summoned me?" "Leia, I have summoned you so that you may pleasure me. But first, is there something that you want to do?" "Yes master! Something that your slave has wanted to do for a while now!" Leia pulled her bikini off and laid her bare front against the cold, hard floor. "Your slave submits to you master. She is worth nothing. She is completely yours nothing she owns, not her body nor her name. Nothing !Your slave begs for you to take her forever!" "Leia I take you and you shall now join Arica as my pet. Now come here so that I may put your permanent collar on." "Yes master. Your pet is willing to serve." Leia walked to her master and he put her collar on. She then started to pleasure him. "Now put your costume on and fetch Arica." Her master ordered her when she had finished pleasuring him. "As you wish." Leia put her costume on and walked back to the harem. Li Lan When she got there, Arica spoke "I see that the High Exalted One expects that we shall serve him together forever Leia." "Yes! And we shall be happy!" They walked back together, ready to serve their master forever. "Leia!" "Yes master!" "I think that I should rename you to completely remove you from your old life." "And what will be your pet's new name High Exalted One?" "Li Lan." "Your pet loves her new name master!" "I new you would, now come, pleasure me both of you but I want you to crawl to me and you shall never stand up again unless it is to pleasure me or dance. Also, you may only eat or pick things up with your mouths. Tomorrow I shall tell my other slaves the same." "Yes master for it will show that we are below you and are your pets." Arica and Li Lan answered together." Li Lan whisked her bikini off and crawled to her master, Arica, being permanently naked, just crawled to her master. So they pleasured their master until they could no longer go on and fell asleep. The next morning The next morning, when they had all woken up, Li Lan asked "Master?" "Yes Li Lan?" "As Arica is naked, wouldn't it look odd if your pet wasn't?" "Yes." "So could your pet be permanently naked too?" "Of course my pet. Now why don't you both go to my harem and get my slaves." "Yes master!" Jabba's harem now numbered more than sixty. When they got to the harem crawling all the way, the other slaves asked "Why are you crawling?" They replied "You will see in a minute and the high exalted one wants to see you all in the throne room." So they walked and crawled back to the throne room. When they got there, Jabba ordered "Get on your knees all of you and crawl to me for you will not stand up again unless it is to pleasure me, a guest or to dance. You will also only use your mouths to pick things up and to eat." All the slaves replied in unison "Yes master!" And they crawled to him like the sluts they were. "Now dance!" All the slaves including Li Lan and Arica got up and started dancing. Jabba tugged on Arica's and Li Lan's collars pulling them up onto the dais and they started dancing on it. The people in Jabba's court were mostly looking at the naked dancers on the dais but sometimes looked at the other dancers. When the dance came to an end, the slaves left leaving Arica and Li Lan to pleasure their master. Jabba fondled Li Lan's breasts whilst pumping his tail in and out of Arica's sexual organs, he then changed whose breasts he was fondling and who he was pumping. Jabba's tongue came out and went inside both pet's mouths. His pets love it. Jabba pulled on their chains causing them to fall against his fat, slimy body. The pets orgasmed several times each. Jabba loved it, loved them pleasuring him, their taste, their glorious naked bodies, their willingness to provide pleasure for him and his court and their love for him. They were his pets "Lick me." The pets started licking him and Jabba shoved is tail into Arica's mouth and down her throat, he sprayed his cum into her mouth and she swallowed it, trying not to let any fall out of her mouth. He then pulled his tail out of her mouth and sprayed his cum all over her body. He then did the same with Li Lan. It was intense and the court couldn't take their eyes off the pair. They continued pleasuring him which pleasured them for another hour, then Jabba told his pets "Pets, pleasure each other for our enjoyment." "Yes master!" The pets started pleasuring each other and did so for an hour. "Now pets!" "Yes master!" "It is tea time, your food is over there. Eat it then feed me my food which is also over there. Remember, only use your mouths." "As you wish master." The pets crawled to the other end of the dais were their food was, it consisted of five breed rolls which give them eternal beauty and life. They picked up and ate the rolls one by one using only their mouths and when they were finished, they moved over to Jabba's food which was live frogs. They picked up the squirming frogs and were about to bring them to Jabba when he ordered them to eat the frogs. Theh chewed the disgusting frogs and then swallowed. They picked up new frogs and crawled over to Jabba with them in their mouths. They looked up at their master and he told them that they could stand up to feed him. They stood up, put their mouths to his, he curled his tongue around them, licking his pets as he did so, then pulled the frogs into his mouth. They repeated this until Jabba had eaten all the frogs. "You will eat a piece of my food each before you feed me from now on." "Yes mater!" They answered obediently even though the food tasted horrible. "Now pleasure me until we sleep." "As you wish master." The pleasured Jabba, their master, until it was time to sleep. Jabba's pets The pets awoke with a jerk on their chains and they sat still, on the dais awaiting their master's first command of the day. "Pets!" "Yes mater!" "Dance for us." "Of course master. Your pets are always willing to serve you and entertain your court and guests." They crawled to the middle of the floor, got up and started dancing. The pets served their master forever and started dancing.